Robotic Formation
A fan-fic from Nimbus.69. This tells of Android 15.2 and her friends all becoming androids. NOTE: This story more dramatic than my other fan fics. Since this is in first person, you will know just what 15.2 is going through. This story also contains a heavy amount of swears not censored. Be warned, this is differenly a more emotional and boldly dramatic story. Introduction I don’t know why he did it. I don’t know why that mad scientist would just turn us into his toys. It…it wasn’t fair! I hated it! It was pure evil!! I still remember it so clearly…the look in his eyes, the pure evil laughter, the…the fear…the anger we felt. My name is Winry, better known as Android 15.2. This is my story. The murder I woke up in the car after a crazy break in last night. My two friends, Eleiy and Progrme and I, robbed another house and we’re nearly caught this time. The three were all wanted-delinquents, well known for robberies and a long history of trouble. The three of us met as young children and formed a gang. We later ran away, and to prove our alliance with the gang, each wore a golden earring. My other two friends were both still asleep. Choosing not to wake them up, I walked outside to get some fresh air. The morning was cool and grey, with no live up but me. I’m not very pleased with the way my life has turned out, but at least it could be worse. That’s when Progrme got out of the van. "Hey Winry, sup?” he asked. "I just got up. I haven’t even had that cold disgusting coffee yet” I said. "Well what else do you expect to have when you’re a wanted delinquent?” he said, smirking. Then, Eleiy woke up. "Hey Eleiy” Progrme said. “How ya sleep?” "Damn, barely at all” she said. “Us almost getting caught gave me horrid nightmares. It was not pretty”. “Oh c’mon” Progrme said. “It could be worst. At least got out okay” he then turned to me. “Winry, you almost got us busted you know!” "Shut up” I said. “You almost got us caught a shit load of times.” "Yeah, but that was the closest we ever got to being caught!” he grumbled. “Whatever, we need to head out now.” Eleiy said. “The police may find us here today, so if anything we need to escape now” then suddenly, they heard sirens. “OH SHIT!” Progrme yelled. “They got us!! Hurry and get in the van!!” me and the others scurried into the van as fast as we could, with Progrme shoving down on the gas and driving off. We could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. Eventually, they got so close that we had to take desperate measures. “Winry!” Eleiy said. “You need to shot at the cars now!! You have a good aim, right?!” "Yeah, but I don’t wanna kill them!!” I cried. “You don’t need to!” she replied. “Just cause them to get off track!!” she then tossed me the gun. “Now shoot!!” “Fine…” I then put my head out the window and held out the gun. I gently pulled the trigger at the car. Where I hit I didn’t know, and I couldn’t tell too well because it was so foggy. The bullet fired from the machine and flied to the car. It shattered the glass completely. Head shot I had hit the man in the head. He felt onto the ground of the car with blood gushing out of his wound. The car flew off the road and crashed into the road railing, breaking out into flames. I saw the man’s body fall, on fire and not moving…I had killed him. "Winry you dumbass!!! You killed him!!!” Eleiy yelled. I was speechless. I…I actually killed a man. It was my fault. He probably had a family, a wife and kids. They would never see his face again because of me…it was my entire fault they would mourn for him…. "DAMN IT WINRY GIMME THE GUN!” Eleiy yelled. She threw me back into the van and grabbed the gun, firing it at the window. She hit the man in the shoulder, but didn’t kill him. The car flew off the road and flipped over. It flew out of our eye seeing. Eleiy went back into the van. "Winry you idiot!! You killed someone!!!” she yelled. “I can’t believe you!!” "Hey, you told me to do it you bitch!” I yelled. "Yeah but I didn’t say kill him! I said shot at him!!!” "Shut the hell up!!! I didn’t mean to! If anything it was self defense!” "I think there’s a difference between killing a man and defending yourself. But you’re too stupid to tell what it is!!!” "Hey, both of you calm down!” Progrme yelled. “Winry didn’t mean to, okay?!” "Ugh, just shut up and get us out of here!!” Eleiy yelled. Progrme smashed down on the gas and drew off. I was beyond shocked by the murder I had just committed. I couldn’t believe I did it…I’d rather die now, I deserved it more anything. That night, we broke into a crappy motel and when we turned on the TV, we found it was all over the news that I had actually murdered a man. "While the three-man gang has done a good deal of horrible things” the news caster said. “Never before have they actually taken away a man’s life. It appears the young girl seen here had meant to kill the man, as she fired right at his head” “That awful bitch!!!” the wife of the man screamed on the TV. “She killed my husband! He had three children for God sake, all over them under the age 14!” "She’s a complete monster!” the youngest son of the man cried, and he was only six. “She took my daddy away from us, and now I’m sad!” “I hope she gets the ultimate price” the daughter, who was 10, said. “She and those monsters deserve it” Progrme turned off the TV. "Well, you’ve done it Winry” he said, “You have done the ultimate sign of gangness; killed an innocent man. Now they’re gonna be looking all over for us now.” "Is that all you care about?! Getting caught?!” I screamed. “They say I murdered him on purpose! You don’t even feel bad for that poor man’s family?!” "Meh, not really” Progrme said. “It was your fault after all.” “YOU DICK!! I wish I never met you two assholes!!! I then ran to the second bedroom and began crying my eyes out. I just wanna die, this world hates me now. Progrme and Eleiy hate me, everyone I met now will immediately call 9-1-1 and everywhere I go people will be scared of me. I hate my life! I wish I never met them! I wish they would just disappear!! I…I HATE THEM!! I eventually cried myself to sleep. The next morning, I woke up to the sound of hard rain falling. I found my pillow was soaked wet, and remembered I had cried myself to sleep last night. I also remembered I had murdered a man….and everyone hated me. I decided to just end it all there by hanging myself from the balcony. I looked in the other room to see Progrme and Eleiy still asleep. I wanted them to find me dead, so that by the time they woke up, I would have already have been dead and they couldn’t stop me. I quietly walked through the room and into the closet, where I found a nice strong sturdy rope and found a pen and paper. I took the paper, and with the pen, wrote: I’m glad I’m ending it all here. I never meant to kill that man, one of my friends just told me to shot at the car. It was very foggy that day and I accidentally shot him in the head. I’m so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused. Progrme, Eleiy, I wish I never met you. You two have forever ruined my life. I hope you two enjoy your lives, now that I’m gone. See you in Hell. Winry Booth I left the note on the bed they were sleeping on. I then quietly headed outside to the balcony and made a noose, something Progrme taught me to do as kids. I tided the rope to the balcony, put my head around the noose, and got ready to end it all, when suddenly I was knocked out by a strong force. I feel to the ground and everything went black. A place worst than Hell I awoke in a very strange dark lab, which for a minute I thought was jail. “Ugh…where…where am I…?” I said out loud. "Shut up kid!!” an old rude voice said. “You have no right whatsoever to speak! I’m your new master now!!” “W…what?!” I cried, trying to get up. However, I couldn't move. It felt like hard strong wires were holding me tight down. “Who the hell are you?!” “Doesn’t matter!!” he yelled. “Simply shut the hell up and let me work on you!” "For what?!” “That doesn’t matter to you right now!!!! Now be quiet already!” "Where the hell am I? Where’s Progrme and Eleiy?!” “I SAID BE QUIET!!" This time he was actually screaming. I immediately became quiet, becoming very afraid and scared. Where the hell where Eleiy and Progrme?! Where the hell was I?! Who was this man and what did he want with me? What did he mean by “work on me”? I eventually fell back asleep in the weird capsule thing I was kept it. A few hours later I woke back up. "It’s about time you woke up!!” he yelled. “My name is Dr.Gero, and you and two others will be part of the greatest science experiment ever!!” “What?!” I yelled, getting up. “Who are the two others?” He then pointed to two other capsule machines and in those capsules were Progrme and Eleiy. “PROGRME! ELEIY!!” I yelled, trying to break open the capsule. "STAY BACK YOU BITCH!!" Dr.Gero yelled, grabbing a hold of my baggy white shirt and throwing me back in the capsule. “Now stay in there until I tell you to get out!! I’m working on you, SO KEEP QUIET!” I was horrified and scared of what he would do to us. “This is my punishment for killing that man…” I thought to myself''. “I deserve this…”'' Two allies Four hours later, Gero opened up the capsule. “You may meet your two new allies, but once you do, get back to sleep!” he yelled at me. I walked over to the two other capsules, and saw Progrme and Eleiy still asleep. Gero opened those capsules, and walked away to go work on something. “Progrme, Eleyi, WAKE UP!” I yelled at them. Eleiy began fluttering her eyes, and then when she saw me in front of her, jumped up. "W-Winry?!” she yelled. “How are you here?! Didn’t you kill yourself?!” “I was about to, but then this old freak got me” I said. “Hey, did you two find the note I left?” "Of course we did!! We freaked out and went looking all over for you” Then Progrme woke up. "“W-Winry?!” he yelled. “Aren’t you dead?” “No” I said. “Quite frankly right now I wish I was, but this old jerk stopped me from ending it all” Then Gero walked back in. “Since you two are the most hated gang in the country” he said. “I decided to put you three to some use and turn you into my slaves!” "HELL NO!” Progrme yelled. “I’m no one’s slave, old man!!” He then tried to punch him, but the old man pulled out a controller. “The hell is that?!” “This is a controller I made that can shut you down at any time!! Disobey me ONCE and you’re gone!!” “Shut down?!” Progrme yelled. “You can’t just shut me down!!” "OH YES I CAN!!” Gero then pushed the button, and Progrme’s eyes went black. He fell to the ground and didn’t move. "Oh my god!” I yelled. “What did you do to him?!” “I simply shut him down!” Gero snickered. “Now I can turn him back on, but take that as a sign never EVER DISOBEY ME!!!” "You….bastard” Eleiy said, shocked by what had just happened. My new name: Android 15.2 The three of us all went back into our capsules and feel back asleep. About two weeks later, Gero woke us up once more. “Hey, you three brats!!” he yelled. “Get your asses up!!” “The hell do you want old man?!” Progrme yelled. “DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!” he screamed back. “I am happy to announce that you three will be put to some good use for me!! I want you, when the time is right, to kill my arch rivals!!” “Is that it?!” I yelled. “Is that why you kidnapped us and destroyed our lives?!” “Shut up bitch!! You three already ruined your lives by purposely murdering that poor innocent man!” he then turned to me. “I believe it was you who did it on purpose?” Angry was filling in me, mixed with horror, regret, hatred, sorrow, and rage. I flew at him. "I DIDN’T MEAN TO KILL HIM YOU BITCH!!” I screamed. However, before I could even touch him, he took out his remote and pushed the button…I don’t remember anything after hat, but Progrme and Eleiy said that I feel down and didn’t move, almost like I was dead. My eyes were pure black and showed no sign of life. They said that they were ready to kill the man, but remembered the remote and were unable to do anything. A few days later, I awoke from a horrid nightmare I was having about mobs of people shooting at me and murdering me. I awoke crying. "Silence Android 15.2!!!!” Dr.Gero screamed. “I did not tell you to cry!!” “Android 15.2? Who the hell is that…?” I asked timidly. "You! You’re name is no longer Winry Booth, but Android 15.2!!” "Why 15.2? Can’t I just be 15?” "I thought you would not be able to live through the process of turning you into an android. You and the other two are the first androids to at one point be human. Honestly you were at first a test project, and when I thought you wouldn’t live so I skipped you and began working on 16. However, you lived and 16 I had to skip. You got in memorized in your stupid little brain?” The word android struck me hard. “Wait…ANDROID?! You turned me into a robot?!” “Yes, and I told you; you have no right to speak you dirty monster!!” "I’m not a monster! I’m a human being!!” “You WERE a human being! Not anymore 15.2!!” I realized something about me…I felt stiffer, but at the same time, stronger. My body felt weird, like I was covered in wire and they were in my bones and skin. I felt…like a robot… "Now go back to sleep you brat! I’m not done erasing your emotions yet!!” “Erasing my emotions...? "I thought. “What the hell is that suppose to mean…?” "I told you! GO BACK TO SLEEP!!” Gero screamed, shutting my capsule down on my head, knocking me out. I don’t remember anything at all after that moment. What I do know is that Gero worked on me and my friends constantly, not letting us awake at any moment whatsoever. May 12 Dr.Gero ran into his lab, badly beaten from a battle. Since he last worked on me, he turned himself into an android... He awoke me, Progrme, and Eleiy. “Ah, good morning Dr.Gero” I said politely. “How are you today?” "Ah, well you’re polite today 15.2!” Gero cried. “I could be better…Now it’s time to wake up the others…” He then walked over to another capsule, and out of it came Android 17, AKA Progrme. He noticed the remote in Gero’s hand and looked at me. I gave him a small nod. “Good day Dr.Gero” 17 politely said. “I see you have turned yourself into an android…” “Ahh good! So you and 15.2 seem to be acting well…I hope it’s the same for your sister…” he finally walked over to the last capsule and awoke Android 18, AKA Eleiy. She walked out of her capsule, and just like me and 17 did, politely greeted Gero. “Alright, now listen up you three!” He announced. “I order you all to eliminate everyone outside the lab! They are intruders and are nothing but bugs to you!! And like bugs, I order you to squash them with your power!!” However, Android 18 walked over to another capsule, one that said Android 16 on it. “Android 18 get back over here!” he ordered, but 18 did not listen. Then suddenly, 17 grabbed a hold of the remote Gero was holding. "17!! What are you doing?!” he yelled. “Give that back right now!!!” “Yeah, I don’t think so” Android 17 then crushed the remote right in his hand. “No, how could you?! You three are supposed to be my right hand slaves!!” "But you only have a left hand…” I said. However, only a few seconds later, the door to the lab was busted open by someone. The door flew at us, but I kicked it back with some strength I had only recently discovered. The door nearly crashed into a big green man, although he easy dodged it “Oh no…” a little short bald man said, “They’re already awake!!” “18, get away from 16 right now!!!” Gero continued to yell. "Wait…THERE’S ANOTHER ANDROID?!” a man with purple hair cried. “How strange, you said to 15.2 that you skipped over 16…but then why is it right here?” "I was planning on finishing him later. Now get back over here and kill these intruders!!!” Gero attempted to attack 18, but before he could even touch her, I gathered up all my anger and hatred towards this horrid man, and I slammed my fist right threw his chest. “15.2….what….what are you doing?!” "Getting my revenge old man!!” I yelled. I then thrust my fist out. "You…you monster!!!” he weakly said, turning around. “I gave you life…AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY!!” but before he could do anything else, Android 17 jumped up, and kicked Gero’s head right off his body. The head rolled over to the door, much to the shock of the small bald man who was outside. “Ok…now I am MAD!!” the head said. "U MAD?” I yelled. Android 17 then jumped up and smashed his foot right on Gero’s mechanic head. Blood, which was probably oil, flew everywhere and leaked onto the floor. The brain in his head leaked out and slithered on the floor. "He….he squashed him like a bug!!” the little bald man said again. Android 17 smirked. "What are you waiting for 18?” he said. “Let’s activate Android 16 already!” "IF THEY SET THAT ANDROID FREE IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" '''the man with purple hair screamed. He fired an intense blast at us, intending to kill us, but it did no damage. Once all the smoke cleared, the fighters face turned from slight relaxed to horrified. “Hurry up 18! Wake him up!” I cried. “Alright just wait a minute!” she then clicked a small red button, and the capsule opened. Out of the machine…walked Android 16… '''THE END...? Trivia *This is Nimbus.69's first story that is in 1st person view *Android 17's name, Progrme, is a pun off the word "Program" *Android 18'2 name, Eleiy, is a pun off "Electricity" *Android 15.2's name, Winry, is a pun off "Wire" Category:Page added by Nimbus.69 Category:Fan Fiction